The present invention relates to shopping cart storage systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to removable guards for cart storage systems.
Cart corrals are often used at grocery stores, shopping centers, department stores, home-repair stores and the like, to provide a convenient place to store shopping carts following use. Generally, the cart corrals are positioned in the parking lot. Often the corrals are surrounded by parking spaces or occupy parking spaces themselves. As such, car doors or cars attempting to park may impact the cart corrals resulting in damage to the cars or the cart corral.
Many cart corrals are fabricated from metal pipes or tubes making them difficult to see in adverse conditions (e.g., night, rain, snow, etc.). In addition, metal pipes and tubes can easily scratch or otherwise damage the surface of a car.